Episode 0683
*Oscar realizes that everybody bothers him because he's a Grouch. Sometimes he wishes he were anybody else but him. He decides to impersonate other people on the Street to avoid being bothered. *Anything Muppets sing "Fat Cat". *Little Bird explains "next to". Then Cookie Monster cuddles up next to Little Bird. *Marshal Grover and Fred the Wonder Horse are hot and thirsty, so they stop in at the Short Branch Café for a nice cold glass of milk. The bartender is distressed to see Grover riding his horse right inside, knocking over tables. "I just redecorated the place, too," he sighs. Grover orders a glass of milk, and the bartender asks if he wants the big glass, the bigger glass or the biggest glass. Fred tells the bartender that Marshal Grover doesn't know the difference, so the bartender shows off all three sizes. Marshal Grover and Fred come behind the bar to get a closer look, breaking bottles and glassware. The annoyed bartender shouts at Grover to choose a glass, and Grover picks the biggest glass. The bartender asks if Fred wants anything, but Fred says, "No thanks, I'm drivin'." As Grover rides his horse out of the café, the bartender asks who's going to pay for all this stuff. Grover says he'll be back to pay for it tomorrow. Panicked, the bartender says not to come back; it's on the house! *A woman volunteers to assist the Amazing Mumford in his surprise magic trick. Mumford makes her disappear – but when he tries to make her reappear, Herry Monster pops up, saying "SURPRISE!" *Farmer Grover, Kermit and Fred the Wonder Horse show how a horse-and-cart works. * Ernie is painting a portrait of Bert, but paints Bert with curly hair, glasses, and a beard. When Bert gets angry about this, Ernie takes him behind the easel and puts curly hair, glasses, and a beard on Bert. *Mr. Hooper explains to Big Bird that he has kept a dented cookie can for many years because it helps him remember a boy who told the truth even when he'd done something wrong. *Grover the Assistant: Herbert Birdsfoot arranges three blocks for Grover to count. No matter how the blocks are arranged, they still add up to three. Herbert asks Grover to count some oranges as well. Grover confesses that he's good at counting blocks -- but he doesn't know how to count oranges! *Lucky Peterson sings the "One, Two, Three, Four" song. *Maria and David are about to start a ping-poing game, but David doesn't have a paddle. After holding several different types of sports equipment in its place, he finally gets the correct one. Once the problem is solved, Maria and David realize they don't have a ping-pong ball. Dozens of balls then fall on them. *David, Maria, Susan and Luis assemble a fractured letter H. *Bob paints a talking face on his fist. *Cartoon: A girl wonders what would happen if she popped her balloon. She imagines it would scare her sister, who would end up breaking a vase and getting in trouble. __NOWYSIWYG__ 0683